


【SC】雾气覆盖之时（ABO）

by CarrieLecter



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrieLecter/pseuds/CarrieLecter
Summary: 仓促短小的一发。萨菲罗斯x克劳德，双A，轻微暴力，强制性爱老萨单箭头云，但他不知道。
Relationships: SC - Relationship, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 72





	【SC】雾气覆盖之时（ABO）

萨菲罗斯全身隐匿于厚重的雾气后，只有那双缓慢睁开的碧绿眼眸散发着诡异妖冶的光芒。对眼前男人的恐惧早就深深烙在克劳德体内，身体总是比想法先一步行动，正是这种面对危险条件反射发出避让动作的习惯使他在一次次困境中脱险。  
这次慌不择路的逃避直接让他向后跌倒，摔倒在坚硬潮湿的地砖上，连剑都没来得及从背后抽出，便被萨菲罗斯强大的身躯笼罩，无处可逃。  
他几乎从未有过平视面前这个完美的Alpha的机会，在他还是个普通新兵时，只能在远处隔着人群仰望；在他们有了更紧密的联系后，克劳德最常见到的也是萨菲罗斯线条坚硬的下颌线，然后才是那双显得薄情的嘴唇和竖瞳。  
“我们之间的联系有些不够紧固，我需要做一些，可以让我们变得更亲密的事情。”  
萨菲罗斯舔舔嘴角，仿佛对接下来要发生的事情充满期待，他对于克劳德沉默的抗拒十分熟悉，因此不再进行过多的交谈，只是轻抬右手，属于神罗最强战士的信息素便铺天盖地地压了下来，熟悉到令人厌恶的北方冰雪浮现在克劳德脑海中，弱者就是应该匍匐在强者面前，即使克劳德曾经打败过萨菲罗斯，深深印在骨子里的自卑仍然让他在眼前这个强大的男人面前无法抬头。  
在被从天而降的浓重雾气包围后，克劳德闭上双眼，又一次想到了尼布海尔的星空，房间内神罗最耀眼战士的海报，以及最初的梦想——成为和萨菲罗斯一样强的神罗战士。人在幼年时期总是有着关于未来的不切实际的幻想。  
是从什么时候开始的呢？畸形扭曲的肮脏关系。  
“精神和肉体，无论哪个，你都逃不掉的。”  
“你要学会适应……”  
适应什么？令人作呕的信息素和粗暴机械的抽插吗？克劳德面无表情地想着。  
他的反抗在萨菲罗斯面前不值一提，他甚至不需要挣扎，光是忍耐信息素无孔不入的压制就已经让他胃里发酸，凛冽风雪的味道仿佛化作实质，切割在克劳德每一寸肌肤上，更深深劈在他识海深处。  
萨菲罗斯一只手抓住克劳德的肩膀把他提回房间，落锁的声音叫克劳德忍不住偏头向房门处望去，就像是希望之门在眼前轰然塌缩一样，克劳德又一次感受到了名为绝望的恐惧，他无意识地颤抖，在双手向后胡乱抓住某样东西后才发现手中的是萨菲罗斯垂下的衣角。  
穿着繁琐的衣物在萨菲罗斯手下变得脆弱起来，他甚至没有用力，就轻易扯下了克劳德用于蔽体的阔腿长裤。  
还好萨菲罗斯没有直接在走廊里操他。克劳德苦中作乐的想到，赤裸的双腿接触到微凉的雾气和坚硬的床铺，他忍不住打了个哆嗦。萨菲罗斯的脸隐藏在黑压压的空气中，克劳德看不清萨菲罗斯的样子，但知道他的唇齿正在不停张合。脑海中不间断的刺痛持续揉搓着克劳德的神经，他听不清萨菲罗斯呓语般的低沉声音，恍惚中，只察觉到萨菲罗斯眼中的光芒似乎更加旺盛，闪烁着成为黑暗中唯一的光源，克劳德难得清醒了一瞬，看见萨菲罗斯停顿下来，神情专注地看着自己，仿佛毒蛇悠哉游哉地吐着信子等待接下来的盛宴。

“来吧克劳德……我们本该就是一体的。”  
话音未落，粗长火热的巨大性器就强硬地劈开克劳德的身体，萨菲罗斯依靠蛮力将自己全部埋入克劳德后穴，沉甸甸的囊袋撞在克劳德丰满结实的臀部，发出沉闷的声响，但很快就被克劳德无法掩饰的叫喊掩盖。Alpha的肉体并不适合做承受的一方，属于萨菲罗斯的带有凛冽气味的信息素勾不起克劳德任何情欲，他偏过头，强忍着从胃里反至喉咙的酸水，还有身下被粗暴撕裂的痛感。  
作为一名第二性别发育缓慢但最终还是分化成功的Alpha，克劳德的体内并不柔软，甚至只有在以血液作为润滑的前提下才勉强可以使用，每一次结合对他来说都是精神和肉体双重的折磨，Jenova细胞和萨菲罗斯的肉刃同时折磨着克劳德并不完整的身躯，让他除了痛苦地低喘哀嚎以外只能紧紧攥住萨菲罗斯低垂在他手边的一缕银发。  
即使和萨菲罗斯上过这么多次床，二人之间的性爱还是像一场由萨菲罗斯主导的单方面的虐待，血液和痛苦是永恒的主题，无论过去、现在或是未来，克劳德从萨菲罗斯那里得到的永远只是无尽的痛苦和昙花一现的、仅属于童年的隐秘暗恋。  
萨菲罗斯一手抓在克劳德脑后，以保证性交的频率完全由他掌控，另一只手掀开克劳德黑色的无袖毛衣，将它堆在克劳德略显清瘦的胸肌上方。隔着皮质手套并不能清晰地感受到皮肉的触感，萨菲罗斯用力抓起克劳德左胸的肌肉并将它们拢成一团，不出意外地看见克劳德本就挤在一起的眉头锁得更紧了，他低下头笑了一声，在克劳德抗拒疑惑的表情中俯身用牙齿叼住了他发白的脸颊。  
“嘶……”  
与腰身以下的疼痛相比，萨菲罗斯施加在克劳德脸上的力度甚至可以称之为爱抚，但这种表面的温情似乎只停留了一瞬，在克劳德还没有捕捉到萨菲罗斯一闪而过的温柔时，他就稍一用力，使犬牙深深嵌入克劳德覆盖在颧骨上方的皮肉里，舔舐他流出的温热血液。  
在过去的这些年里，萨菲罗斯曾经以很多种形式进入过克劳德体内，无论是长刀还是阴茎，仅仅“同克劳德连在一起”的认知就会让萨菲罗斯感受到自灵魂深处传来的快感，他抬起头，正好对上了一双被魔晄过度照射过的碧绿眼眸，瞳仁中刚好映出了萨菲罗斯嘴角沾血、笑容和善的样子。  
克劳德在萨菲罗斯的眼中也看到了自己，虽然只是模糊闪过的残影，他快速偏过头，不肯再和他对视。萨菲罗斯轻笑，他放缓了抽弄的速度，拇指擦过克劳德布满牙印和血痕的的嘴唇，逼他转过头来。  
“看着我，克劳德。”  
克劳德如他所愿，拧着扭曲的面孔看过来，这让萨菲罗斯从心底产生了另一种欲望。  
他可以卸掉克劳德的下巴再和他接吻。萨菲罗斯这样想。  
可他这次没有这样做，只是像正常做爱的情侣一样，先用舌头舔湿克劳德干涩的下唇，随即舌尖推开他不停颤抖的牙齿，一鼓作气闯入了克劳德口腔深处。  
克劳德又一次尝到了萨菲罗斯血的滋味。  
萨菲罗斯收回正在滴血的舌头，舔了舔嘴角，将他的血和克劳德的混在一起。无论上一秒在做什么，只要萨菲罗斯给了克劳德举起刀剑的机会，他就能毫无芥蒂地送萨菲罗斯回归生命之河。  
萨菲罗斯收起最后一点温柔，他从克劳德体内抽出自己，抓着身下人的金发将他调整成背对自己的姿势，再次就着血液的润滑捅进克劳德肠道深处。克劳德永远不会习惯这样的性爱，如果是在战场上受伤，他只会抿着嘴角为自己疗伤上药，但萨菲罗斯给他的伤害不是他可以轻易忍耐的，他知道自己的狼狈会让背后的男人更加兴奋，却无法抑制喉咙深处的呻吟与嘴边的喘息。神罗从来没有教给他这些东西，他的一切性幻想和性经验都源自那个男人。  
后入的姿势使萨菲罗斯可以插得更深，他双手握住克劳德腰的两侧，将他向后拉向自己的同时，挺胯向前冲去。克劳德狠狠咬住覆盖在小臂上方的皮质袖套，尖叫便尽数卡在喉咙里，只剩难以压抑的喘息传到萨菲罗斯耳边。萨菲罗斯抽出一小段，再次以极快的速度在克劳德体内放纵自己的欲望。  
克劳德开始承受不住地干呕起来，萨菲罗斯的阴茎仿佛捅穿了他的肠道，紧紧戳在他的胃上，精神和肉体的双重紧张让他条件反射般收紧了腹部，他没有吃晚饭，什么都吐不出来，只有阵阵带着酸意的液体流向牙床。  
萨菲罗斯腾出一只手，在随意撸动克劳德一直没有挺立过的阴茎后，顺着肌肉的纹理按压在他小腹上方。  
“啊——”  
克劳德还是什么都没有吐出来，但是生理性的泪水被逼着流了满脸，他终于有些受不住地呜咽出声，崩溃似的塌下腰，祈祷这场刑罚早点结束。

在意识回归黑暗之前，克劳德仿佛听见萨菲罗斯在他耳边说着恶魔的低语。  
“我们还会再见的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源：ff7r老萨夜袭克劳德
> 
> 问：为什么云看见老萨就条件反射往后躲？  
> 答：被操怕了……屁股痛。


End file.
